User blog:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE/Chapter 15(Meanwhile) - Amy Afterlife
Heaven Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8av2kEncT0 After Amy Rose lost her life defeating the Balrog, She woke up in a land of the Souls of Hero. The Land called: Heaven. Amy Rose wonder around to see Where She is until She met Judgement, who She thought was a Monster. She was about to fear consiter She don't have her Weapons, but Judgement announce She will not do Any Harm. She did how ever told Amy that She is the Mother of Panty and Stocking. Amy was only exsited to hear She is Stocking Mother. Judgement also told Amy that what She did to save the Team was the Greatest Thing She done. But Amy Rose was upset that She couldn't save StevenStar from Icy Mind Control. So Judgement agreed to give Amy Rose another Chance by giving Her the Power of Life. Not Only that, but Amy Rose can also choose Who can be her partner. In amount of Happiness, She choose the Soul of the Peaceful Fighter in the Name: Jun Kazama. Judgement send Amy and Jun off and Transport them to Where Amy Rose died at: The River in the Cave of the Balrog(She also grab the Soul of Falco to revive him). Amy Rose even got a New Outfit. Diaolog Amy: *Wake Up* Uhhh what happen.....Wha....Where Am I? *Wonder around* Could This be Heaven? Judgement: *Appears from the Ground* Amy: Oh, I can Handle a Monster like...*See Amy's Weapons are Gone* ! Oh My, I don't want any harm, i swear! Judgement: Don't be afraid Amy, you got nothing to be scare of, as I will not do any harm to you. Amy: Oh......Sorry. Who are you by the way? Judgement: I'm the owner of this place. I'mJudgement, I am the Mother of Panty and Stocking Amy: Oh, you're Stocking's mom, i am so happy to see you. Judgement: I can tell, what you did to save my daughter was the braviest thing I ever witness, The Balrog couldn't fly out of the Cave and kill her, until you sacrafice yourself to slay him. Amy: Ya....It sure is......good. Judgement: Now what's wrong, you can tell me anything. Amy: Well, It just....I wish I would live longer to save Steven Star from Icy's control. It because of her, Steven killed Falco, and now he is doing harm. Judgement: Well, perhaps you can. Amy: What do you mean? Judgement: I can bring you to life again, you might make a long walk to find the Team again, but you will be powerful. Cause I gived you the Power of an Angel, I'll give you: The Power of Life. Amy: Wow, you can do that, You can Revive me? Judgement: Of Course, I'm a God. I will bring you back to where you died from. Amy: Oh Thank You. Judgement: But Before You go, You cannot continue your quest alone, I will let you pick One Soul to have as your Partner. Choose Who you like. Amy: Ok *Look Around* hmm How about *Point* Judgement: Jun Kazama, she was a good girl until she was killed by the monster known as Ogre. Are you sure you want her? Amy: Ya, she look like a fighter. Judgement: Very well, i will revive both of You. Jun: Thank you, who are You? Amy: I'm Amy Rose Judgement: Now Hold Still *Give the Power of Life to Amy and Jun and Send them Back* Amy and Jun: *Falling back to earth* Amy: One more just to safe *Grabs Falco's soul* Falco: Whaoh, hey what's going on? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Judgement: Hmm....She seem to be a Smart One. (Amy, Jun, and Falco landed at the exact spot Amy Rose died at.) Amy: Well, that was a Trip Falco: Hey, you look different. Jun: *Shows a Mirror* Amy: Hmm, I do look diffrent. *Look at hand and see I also have Angel Power* Wow, Judgement must of gave me her Powers too. Falco: Eather way, we got along way to go to find Stocking and Momo, not to mention Trunks and Cole, and We got to teach Steven a lesson for killing me Amy: Remember Falco, Steven is being control by Icy, but yes, we need to hurry. (They all left the Cave to find the Team) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters Category:Meanwhile